1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to a multiband antenna for vehicles and, more particularly, to a multiband antenna for vehicles, in which at least one radiation unit is formed on a printed circuit board in optimized Hilbert type meander line form, two radiation units may be symmetrically formed on both sides of the printed circuit board, thereby implementing a high-gain antenna, and antenna characteristics for a fundamental resonant frequency band and antenna characteristics for the AM/FM, terrestrial DMB, PCS and Wibro bands are achieved using a single pattern and high-order harmonics, thereby enabling a user to receive multiband service via a single antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
With respect to the prior art integrated antenna, Korean Utility Model Application No. 20-2005-0031949 discloses an integrated antenna to be mounted on a vehicle. The integrated antenna according to the Utility Model Application includes a board placed under a radome, a first antenna unit configured to include a radio broadcasting antenna and a terrestrial Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) antenna that are integrated with each other, connected from the center portion of the board, and placed to be inclined backward, a second antenna unit configured to include a plurality of satellite DMB antennas placed on the board and a Global Positioning System (GPS) antenna and a Personal Communication System (PCS) antenna placed between the satellite DMB antennas, and a radome configured to accommodate the board, the first antenna unit and the second antenna unit.
However, the prior art technology has a problem in that the Amplitude Modulation (AM)/Frequency Modulation (FM) antenna, the terrestrial DMB antenna, the satellite DMB antenna, the GPS antenna and the PCS antenna are combined with the radome for corresponding resonant frequency bands, so that the size of the external design thereof and the size of the radome thereof increase, and interference occurs between the respective antennas, thereby degrading the characteristics of the antenna.